At The Beach
by Misa-chi
Summary: One-Shot Everyone decided to have a break from everything that's going on. Aelita however, can't seem to get her mind off things. OxA


**SECOND, Code Lyoko story. I still need improvement, don't expect a lot..**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters such as Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, as well as XANA.  
**

* * *

It was time for a break from school and XANA, and the five knew it. They all decided to take some time off at the beach. It had been awhile since their last visit to the beach, so they all decided that as long as they were there, they would have fun.

But that wasn't the case for Aelita. She had been thinking things over, things that had to do with her and Odd. She wanted things to change between them, but she kept telling herself that would never happen. Everytime she would be with the gang and Odd would come over she would suddenly get quiet and not get into any of their conversations.

She knew that Jeremy liked her too, but she didn't feel the same way. She tried to be nice about it because she knew how it felt to love someone that didn't love you back.

_-Aelita's POV-_

I sighed as I wriggled my toes around in the water.

_He'll never look at me __that__ way..._

I glanced over at Odd, who was happily teasing Yumi and Ulrich, who were trying to desperately get some time alone. I chuckled, watching the two lovebirds run away from him, only to be followed once again.

I turned back to look at my feet, which were covered in sand from the waves slowly coming in and out.

_I'm just a friend to him._

_Nothing more._

_So why are you getting your hopes up Aelita?_

I closed my eyes and began to imagine.

_The sun was setting and it was just us.  
There was only but a gentle breeze blowing, and the sound of the waves._

_Our hands were joined and our eyes were locked onto one another._

_I gave a smile._

_"Aelita..." he said softly._

_"O-Odd." I stuttered nervously._

_A moment of silence passed between us and he was still staring deep into my eyes._

_I for one, began to shake a bit._

_But then he squeezed my hands a little bit to reassure me._

_Then the three words I've always wanted to hear began to ring in my ears._

_"I love you."_

I opened my eyes again and began to look disappointed.

"Of course it was just a dream, nothing like that would ever happen."

Beginning to feel lonely, I turned around for someone to talk to. Jeremie of course, was on his laptop, as for the others, I couldn't tell... they were probably still running.

"Boo!"

I turned around startled only to see Odd beaming brightly.

"Oh, Odd..."

"I scared you there, didn't I?" He laughed.

"What happened to Ulrich and Yumi, did you scare them off as well Odd?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh," he folded his arms. "Who knows what they're doing now, they ran so fast I couldn't catch up!"

He noticed Jeremie all alone with his laptop.

"Huh? Aelita aren't you going to go talk to Eintstein?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Err... I'd rather not disturb him, he wouldn't have said anything to me anyways."

"But I thought you liked each other?"

_Not this again..._

"That's what everyone else thought." I replied.

"Aelita doesn't like Jeremie!? Since when was this?!" Odd was so surprised that he nearly yelled it loud enough for Jeremie himself to hear.

I covered his mouth abruptly before he could do anything else. "Shhh... keep it down!" I whispered.

When I took my hand off him, his mouth was still hanging open.

"B-But seriously--"

I didn't want Jeremie to overhear, so I decided that if I took Odd somewhere else it would be a much safer place to talk.

"Look Odd... if you want to talk about this, can we go somewhere else?" But before he could answer I dragged him to a bunch of rocks that were near the shore.

We sat on a large one and began to talk.

I started off with a sigh, and said "people only assumed we were together because we were always hanging around each other." "But we were only hanging out because we were talking about ways to destroy XANA and finally find daddy..." "Then people started talking about our so-called 'compatibility', which was only that we were both smart... and because of that people always thought of us as a 'pair'."

"But... Einstein **does** like you." Odd said with a tilt of his head.

"And that's the problem. I don't want to be rude and break his heart, so... I act the nicest I can to him. Plus... he isn't the one I l---" I suddenly realized what I was about to say and began to turn red.

"H-Hey why are you interested in this anyways?!" I asked to cover up my redness.

Odd smiled and simply replied, "Just wondering."

"So if you don't like Jeremie, who do you like?" He asked.

-Odd's POV-

As soon as I asked her that, her eyes widened and she began to turn red again.

"U-um... who do I... like?" she stammered.

"Yeah, who do you like?"

"Well..." she said softly.

"An amazing guy who knows just how to cheer me up whenever I'm lonely or sad, a guy who can make me laugh, a guy who is always looking on the bright side of things, a guy who I get nervous in front of, a guy who no matter what I do; will never think of me the same way.."

After that last thing she said, I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to say "_Sounds like a great guy_!" or "_Tough luck."_?

"Do you like anyone Odd?"

"Yes... Yes, I do."

"Actually... more than that." "I love her and I would do anything for her, and I wouldn't let any harm come her way."

After that, I noticed a slight tear fall down her cheek. I reached for her and wiped it off, then I leaned in forward a bit.

I got in close enough so that I could whisper in her ear. "In fact, I'm talking to her right now..."

Her eyes widened and she pulled me into a hug, she began to cry as I held onto her.

"Oh, Odd... I love you too." As I heard those words everything around me seemed to be oblivious to me.

And we spent a moment like that, holding onto one another.

Then she pulled away and started to blush, to hide it she stared at the sky. It was streaked from purple to orange to pink.

"The sun is setting..." she mumbled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, you're right." I wrapped my arms around her, "but I see something that's even more beautiful."

* * *

**I will try to work on my story making skills...  
**

**Read&Review.  
**


End file.
